


Quidditch-ing Curfew

by 91daesmods



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91daesmods/pseuds/91daesmods
Summary: Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Yixing love two things: Quidditch and sneaking out late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter so so so much! Adding EXO to the mix made it even better!

“Sh, can you shut up? We’re gonna get caught if you keep screaming like that!” Junmyeon harshly whispered to his friend as they carefully walked down the dark corridor down to the Ravenclaw common room.

 

They recently dropped off their friend Yixing to the Hufflepuff dorms and were now making the trek over to Junmyeon’s common room to spend the night.

 

“It’s not my fault I have a fear of bugs! Those things with their long legs and...ew, I shiver just from thinking about them,” Jongdae argued back while rubbing his arms as he shivered.

 

“How come a Slytherin is deathly afraid of bugs?”

 

“And how come a Ravenclaw likes to sneak out after curfew?” 

 

Although the light emitting from his wand was dim, Junmyeon could sense the smirk on the younger boy’s face from his comment. As one of the top students it would be quite a shock to people if they found out that he frequently snuck out of his room with his friends and roamed the castle grounds during the night. The Forbidden Forest in particular was his favorite place to visit, since he has gathered friendships from some of the centaurs living there. 

 

“Let’s just hurry up and get back to my dorm before a teacher finds us,” Junmyeon yanked on Jongdae’s robes to move him faster towards the entrance. “You have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow anyway. I don’t even know why we snuck out tonight.”

 

Jongdae huffed after he nearly tripped from the sudden jerk of his body, “Watch the merchandise here. If I break a bone, it’s all your fault.”

 

As the most athletic one of the trio--despite him being the only one not on a Quidditch team, Jongdae felt an obligation to become the “jock” to balance out the dynamics (and snag a few girls while he was at it). He obviously wasn’t the best at transfigurations or charms or practically any of his studies, so he had to fill in the gaps with something. Junmyeon urged him to try out for Slytherin’s team, since he had a knack for hitting people in his way.

 

“Just shut up and keep moving.”

 

The finally reached the Ravenclaw doorway where Mr. Conroy was waiting, “Staying the night here again are we Mister Kim?”

 

“Sorry about that Mister Conroy, it’s Slytherin tryouts tomorrow and he needs to sleep as soon as possible.”

 

Completely charmed by Junmyeon’s cordiality, the painting smiled at his house’s student, “That’s quite alright, Junmyeon. Make sure he’s well rested. I won’t tell a soul.”

 

“I appreciate it Mr. Conroy.”

 

“Yeah thanks,” Jongdae chirped.

 

“Anything for my best Ravenclaw.” He opened up the entryway for the pair, “Now hurry inside before a professor sees you two.”

 

“C’mon Jongdae,” Junmyeon grabbed the Slytherin boy’s robe and dragged him into the common room.

 

Luckily, everyone else was sleeping, leaving the two friends the liberty of taking their time up to Junmyeon’s bed. Jongdae immediately wrapped himself in one of the sheets and quickly fell asleep on the floor next to his bed.

 

“You better do well tomorrow, Jongdae.”  
Junmyeon crouched underneath the bleachers with Yixing in tow. With the strong rivalry between the houses, being seen supporting a Slytherin at tryouts, especially when they were players themselves, was a taboo topic with the team captains. 

 

“Where’s Jongdae?” Yixing peeked through the banisters for their friend.

 

Junmyeon strained his neck to get a better look and finally noticed the energetic Slytherin zooming around by their side of the field, “Right there!”

 

“Oh! He looks good.”

 

“He put his hitting to good use after all.”

 

“At least he won’t be hitting us from now on,” Yixing sighed contently at the idea of not being the younger’s personal punching bag whenever he got excited.

 

“Don’t keep your hopes up, Yixing. He’ll find a way.” Junmyeon winced as Jongdae checked another player, “He always does.”

 

The sat in silence and watched the rest of the Slytherin tryouts. They were both surprised at the lack of good keepers trying to get a spot on the team. To them it seemed like the number of people wanting to play Quidditch dropped since the previous year.

 

“Do you think they’ll choose the same seeker as last year?” Junmyeon wondered absentmindedly.

 

“Nah. I think they’ll switch her out with the new guy, Sehun. Rumor has it that she’s taking Taemin’s old spot as one of the Chasers.”

 

“Where did you hear that?”

 

“The Hufflepuff common room is very chatty during Quidditch season,” Yixing chuckled.

 

The Ravenclaw lightly punched his friend, “It’s not fair. My team only focuses on strategies so I can’t keep up with the gossip. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t on the team.”

 

“Then who would be the one to block my throws?” The golden-clad boy smiled.

 

“No one can do it better than me.”

 

“Zhang! Kim! What are you two doing here?” Their Herbology professor questioned the two boys.

 

“Professor! We were just watching the tryouts!” Junmyeon explained their predicament.

 

“Underneath the bleachers?”

 

“You see, Professor, it’s a taboo subject to be seen supporting another house in Quidditch if you’re on a team, and-”

 

“I don’t care what student ‘code’ you boys came up with. You both are well aware that students are not allowed to loiter under the bleachers. Ten points from both of your houses.”

 

“No detention?” Yixing asked innocently.

 

“Yixing!” Junmyeon harshly whispered, worried his suggestion would harshen their sentence.

 

“If you two do not leave now I’ll have to consider that option,” the professor pondered the additional punishment, and the boys rushed away from the scene as quickly as their legs could carry them.  
“So how’d my tryout go?” Jongdae wondered as he scarfed down two dinner rolls he stole from supper.

 

“Pretty good up until we got caught,” Yixing replied nonchalantly.

 

“Oh. The school’s best goody-two-shoes got caught doing something naughty? What a plot twist.”

 

“Shut up, Jongdae. It was only a light scolding,” Junmyeon clarified.

 

“Sure, sure.” The Slytherin scanned the surrounding area for anybody patrolling the corridors, “We’re clear. Let’s drop off Mister Badger to his room. He needs to rest up if Hufflepuff wants to beat Slytherin at tomorrow’s match.”

 

The three of them speeded down the long, dark hallway towards the entrance to Hufflepuff. Once again they had spent some of their night outside of their houses talking about this season’s stats and also some juicy Hogwarts gossip. Who knew sixth year Minho was secretly visiting the sexy centaurs in the Forbidden Forest?

 

After dumping Yixing at his house’s commons, Jongdae and Junmyeon sprinted towards the next house: Slytherin.

 

“Root for me tomorrow, will you?” Jongdae shook Junmyeon’s shoulder playfully before reciting the password to gain entry into his house’s common room.

 

“I’ll cheer for whoever wins.”

 

“Screw you.”

 

“I dare say! No foul language at this time of night young man!” The painting guarding the Slytherin door chided Jongdae.

 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah Jongdae, keep it clean.”

 

“Oh Mr. Kim lovely to see you again,” The painting greeted the Ravenclaw boy. “How is Mr. Zhang doing?”

 

“He’s never better Miss Pemberly. Passing all of his classes.”

 

“Ah that’s so good to hear! And I assume you as well?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Good, good. Well, you best be off then. I’ll let Mr. Conroy know that you’ll be entering your common room in a few moments; no need to use your password.”

 

“Thank you so much!”

 

“It is my pleasure.” She glared at Jongdae, “Make sure to keep _this one_ in line for me sweetie, alright?”

 

“I will, Miss Pemberly. Don’t worry.”

 

“I know I can trust you Mister Kim. You’re a good boy. Have a pleasant night.”

 

“You as well. See you, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae sighed dramatically, “Why does everyone fall for your gentlemanliness?”

 

He disappeared into his common room with a scowl, one that left Junmyeon chuckling. At last the Ravenclaw quietly walked to his house door where Mister Conroy greeted him with a cheerful “Welcome back, Junmyeon my boy!”

 

Tomorrow, he knew, would be one hell of a game.  
“Welcome, welcome folks to the game of the century! Slytherin vs Hufflepuff!” The fifth year student announcer from Hufflepuff shouted. “Today’s match will be a good one that will keep you on the edge of your seats.”

 

Junmyeon slid past a few first year Hufflepuffs and sat down next to one of his classmates from Potions: Kim Jongin.

 

“Hey Jongin, how’s your mentorship with Professor Song going?” Junmyeon initiated the conversation.

 

“Alright. He’s just now letting me handle some of the more heavy duty spells, which may or may not have almost obliterated the east wing,” Jongin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “But oh well. I’m past it.”

 

“At least your hair still looks good.”

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “How’s team practice going? I heard someone dropped out.”

 

“Oh Kyungsoo had to be benched from a bludger to the head. He’s fine, but the nurse wants him to sit out the rest of the season so it doesn’t get worse.”

 

“That’s too bad. He’s a good Chaser.”

 

“Hey! What’s a Ravenclaw player doing here? You ain’t gonna sabotage the match, are you?” A fourth year shouted from a few rows back angrily. This time of year always made the avid Quidditch fans mad with competition.

 

“Send me that threat again and you’ll become the next bludger my teammates bop around,” Junmyeon retorted, successfully scaring away the student.

 

“You get those often?” Jongin asked.

 

“Sadly. It’s the playoffs that rile everyone up. I try not to let it affect me, though.”

 

“Good. They’re all talk anyway.” He scanned the field, “Look, there’s Yixing!”

 

“Oh the game is starting!”

 

“And the match begins, folks! Slytherin looks like they have the upper hand with their newest Beater, Kim Jongdae making his first playoff appearance!” The announcer excitedly shouts.

 

The game continued on at a slow pace. Both teams held their own, barely letting their opponent score. Their seekers zoomed around tirelessly to grasp the golden sphere first, but to no avail, neither of them could even graze its sleek shell yet.

 

Junmyeon felt as if his eyes would close on him, until he heard a booming shout from the press box.

 

“And it looks like one of Slytherin’s beaters is heading straight for...oh! He’s hit that chaser head on! It doesn’t look lovely, folks,” The student announced cringed at the impact. “Seems like Kim Jongdae and Zhang Yixing are out for the rest of this game!”  
“You guys are lucky I had some extra money on me,” Junmyeon scolded as he tossed a chocolate frog onto each of the boys’ infirmary beds.

 

“You’re the best rival friend I could ever have,” Jongdae chirped as he reached for the sweet with his one good arm, his other arm bandaged up into a sling.

 

“Oh yeah? When your arm is healed remind me to crush your ass during one of our matches.”

 

“Love you too, Junmyeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments either here or on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/21227.html) to support the author!


End file.
